La confiance absolue
by peckforever
Summary: Bartiméus se fait de nouveau invoquer quelques mois après la destruction du Palais de Verre. Par qui et pourquoi ? BoyXboy. Attention, spoilers du tome 3.


Salut à tous et à toutes. Après une longue absence, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... ahem, excusez-moi). Première fanfiction "Yaoi" (enfin shonen-ai, parce que Yaoi c'est en général plus hard). Je ne suis pas une grande fan de boyXboy love, mais je viens de finir les 3 tomes de la trilogie de Bartiméus et j'était OBLIGEE d'écrire sur la relation évidente qui existe entre lui et Nathaniel !J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée depuis le temps que je n'ai pas écrit ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, hein... Non, vraiment... VRAIMENT ! XD

Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Jonathan Stroud, l'auteur de ces merveilleux ouvrages ! (s'il veut bien me prêter Bartiméus... enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien) !

ATTENTION : Il y a des spoilers de la fin du tome 3. Vous êtes prévenus...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Je me laisse flotter au grès du courant, je savoure. Enfin ! Enfin je suis dans L'Autre Lieu et personne ne va m'invoquer pour m'envoyer exécuter je ne sais quelle mission suicidaire ! Mon Essence se restaure peu à peu, et je retrouve ma vigueur d'antan, avant ce crétin de magicien. Combien de fois ais-je failli mourir à cause de lui ? Au moins une bonne trentaine. Au final, c'est lui qui y est resté. Nathaniel.

Bon d'accord, je ne savoure plus du tout. Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis que je suis revenu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a congédié au moment de mourir ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ce cadeau ?

Que Ptolémée m'ai sauvé, je peux le comprendre. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature d'être gentil avec tout le monde et de penser d'abord aux autres avant de se soucier de sa propre sécurité. Ca ne rend pas sa mort plus facile à supporter, mais au moins je sais pourquoi il m'a libéré. Mais cet imbécile de Nathaniel, lui, n'était absolument pas porté sur la grandeur d'âme. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le pouvoir et la puissance. Et peut-être Kitty aussi.

Alors pourquoi ? _Tu as été un bon serviteur_… ses paroles résonnent encore. JE VEUX SAVOIR ! C'est vraiment fatiguant de se torturer l'esprit pour une question aussi idiote ! Surtout quand je suis censé récupérer de deux ans d'esclavages ! Réfléchis Bartiméus, réfléchis… quand on était ensemble (comprenez par là : quand j'étais coincé avec lui dans son corps), quelle a été sa dernière pensée ? _Salue Kitty de ma part_. Ca ne m'est vraiment d'aucune utilité, ça ! Et après… il a prononcé la fin de la formule. Pendant ce temps là, à quoi pensait-il ? Uggh ! Qu'est ce que c'est frustrant ! Et je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir une réponse.

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder dans le flux ininterrompu de l'Autre Lieu. Exactement comme après la mort de Ptolémée, je n'arrive pas à éprouver l'habituelle joie du retour à ce monde. J'ai presque envie de retourner sur terre, ressusciter Nathaniel et lui demander des explications ! Presque.

Est-ce qu'un crétin de magicien, imbuvable, egocentrique et irrespectueux peut vous manquer. Malheureusement, la réponse est oui. Et pour un Djinn de ma trempe, c'est encore plus honteux.

**3 mois plus tard…**

Je ressens la formidable pression sur mon Essence. Non ! Je ne veux pas repartir ! Laissez-moi ici encore un peu… Bon. On dirait que je vais devoir retourner sur Terre pour servir un nouveau maître. Avec un peu de chance il aura fait une erreur dans son invocation et j'aurai gagné un petit-déjeuner gratis.

J'opte pour un monstre de 4 mètres de haut, tout en puissance. Je me façonne une tête de taureau (toujours impressionnant !) et me créé des jambes de boucs, longues et musclées. Une forte odeur de souffre emplit la pièce tandis que je fais chuter la température de plusieurs degrés. Enfin, je regarde le magicien. Et… je ne vois rien. Surpris, je le cherche du regard dans la pièce.

-Euh… Youhou ? Dis donc, quand vous dérangez le grand Bartiméus, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de vous montrer. Eh Oh ?

Bon, pas de réponse. Soit je me suis téléporté tout seul (hautement improbable), soit un petit malin s'amuse avec moi. Et j'ai horreur qu'on se fiche de moi ! Je gonfle mes poumons et expire une telle masse d'air que la quasi-totalité du mobilier finit au fond de la pièce, entrainant avec elle parchemins, encens et autre babioles. Je congèle la moitié de la pièce et fais flamber l'autre. Je sais, c'est très puéril. Mais je veux savoir qui m'a invoqué et les questions sans réponses, je commence à en avoir ma claque ! Alors que je commence vraiment à perdre patience, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et un type encapuchonné entre.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Ce que tu peux être exaspérant Bartiméus !

Qu-Qu'est-ce que-…

-Na-Nathaniel ?

Il retire sa capuche et je vois apparaitre son visage, ses cheveux trop longs, ses yeux calculateurs et… son sourire moqueur.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?

-Arrête de hurler ! Tu vas m'exploser les tympans !

-Ooooh. Milles excuses Nat, je ne voulais surtout pas agresser tes pauvres petites oreilles qui semblent très bien fonctionner pour quelqu'un qui est MORT DEPUIS TROIS MOIS !

Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment je parle encore trop fort pour lui. Eh bien il devra faire avec ! J'attends des réponses, et TOUT DE SUITE ! Comment ose t-il ? Il était censé être mort ! Bon, techniquement je ne l'ai pas VU mourir, mais Nouda était en train de lui foncer dessus à pleine vitesse et, à moins qu'il n'ait soudainement fusionné avec Hulk, je ne vois vraiment pas comment il aurait pu s'en sortir.

Le silence s'installe entre nous et j'attends son explication. J'en profite pour prendre l'apparence de Ptolémée, parce que le coup du bouc à tête de taureau, c'est devenu totalement inutile.

-Tu as fini ton cinéma ?

Je grogne. Deux minutes que je sais qu'il est en vie et il m'énerve déjà.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que j'étais en vie, je ne pensais pas que tu tenais tellement à moi…

Je déteste l'ironie qui transpire de sa voix.

-Ne te méprend pas Coco, je suis simplement déçu de ne pas être définitivement débarrassé de toi ! Mais je peux toujours arranger ça… J'ai envie d'un petit casse-croûte justement !

-La ferme Bartiméus, ça fait longtemps que tu ne me fais plus peur.

QUOI ? Comment ose t-il, ce sale petit morveux ? Moi, le grand Barti-

-Arrête tout de suite ton monologue intérieur. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à déchiffrer ces runes en urgence.

-Eh dis donc, pépère ! Il faudrait voir à pas pousser le bouchon ! Je veux des explications ! Tu reviens d'entre les morts et tu espères que je vais continuer à faire tes 4 volontés ? Tu rêves Nat !

-Et pourquoi veux-tu s'avoir ce qui met arrivé ?

Ah. Ca, j'avoue, c'est bien trouvé comme diversion. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

-C'est juste une question de principe. Se faire passer pour mort c'est-

-C'est la seule excuse que tu ais trouvé ?

J'avoue, c'était merdique. Sur le moment j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Eh oui, même les plus grands ont leurs moments de faiblesse (les miens sont quand même très rares). Le gamin continue :

-Bon, si je te raconte, tu voudras bien me filer un coup de main ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes idiot ? C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

-C'est qui l'idiot ? Je te ferai remarquer que le pentacle dans lequel tu te trouves n'est volontairement pas fermé. Tu es libre depuis le début, crétin !

J'inspecte le marquage et effectivement, une partie des inscriptions a été effacée.

-Tu sais que je peux te dévorer ?

-Hmm, hmmm.

Dis donc, le fait de frôler la mort lui aurait-il fait perdre tout instinct de survie ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi, Bartiméus. Arrête ton cinéma et laisse-moi terminer. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé oui ou non ?

-Va s'y, mais je ne garantis pas que tu ressortiras d'ici vivant… ça me démange de plus en plus-

-Donc, comme tu le sais je t'ai congédié pendant que Nouda nous fonçait dessus. Le sceptre a bien rempli son rôle et tout a explosé. J'ai vraiment cru que j'étais mort…

-Quel dommage que ça ait foiré…

-…mais il semble que le sceptre avait une close spéciale d'utilisation. Quand les sceaux ont lâchés, juste après que tu sois parti, un des sceaux était prévu pour protéger l'utilisateur en cas de surplus de puissance…

-Tu es en train de me dire que le sceptre t'as protégé ?

-Oui. J'ai été envoyé à plusieurs kilomètres de l'explosion. Après j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé une semaine plus tard dans un hôpital. Content ?

-Pas vraiment, non. J'aurais préféré être débarrassé de toi, mais apparemment même la mort te fuis !

Il me jette un regard noir.

-Tu n'es pas honnête. Je me souviens très bien de ce que tu as pensé juste avant d'être congédié !

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues (enfin, aux joues de Ptolémée). Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail ? Je me renfrogne.

-C'était pour te faire plaisir. Tu allais mourir, je te signale, monsieur le martyre !

-Oh, parce que tu dis à tous tes maîtres que tu les apprécies lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de mourir ?

-Tu aurais préféré que je te dise tes quatre vérités, sale petit ingrat !

On se jauge du regard. Le silence est tombé comme une chape de plomb. C'est lui qui parle le premier.

-Bon, tu m'aides avec ces runes, oui ou non ?

Honnêtement, je pourrai l'envoyer bouler. Après tout, rien ne me contraint à lui obéir. Mais bon, un Djinn tel que moi doit quelquefois savoir se montrer magnanime envers le petit peuple. Je lui fais donc signe de me donner ses papiers. Hum, du grec ancien croisé avec un dialecte sud-africain datant de 3000 ans. Pas étonnant que le petit prodige n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Il n'y a que des âneries là-dedans !

-Bartiméus, je ne te demande pas ton avis, je veux juste connaitre le contenu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Il faut voir son expression ! Il va finir tout fripé à force de froncer les sourcils comme ça ! Finalement il se détend un peu et marmonne :

-S'il te plaît Bartiméus, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin ?

Wow ! Il est vraiment désespéré. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ce truc n'est rien de plus qu'une feuille de chou !

-Bon, globalement ça dit que tous les êtres sont constitués sur les mêmes bases et que les différences fondamentales se situent plus dans les mentalités que dans l'appartenance physique. Après il y a tout un ramassis d'idioties sur l'amour éternel et ce genre de chose sirupeuses à souhait.

-Stop. Je voudrais que tu me parle de ces « idioties ». Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent à propos de ça, exactement ?

Oh, oh ! Ca c'est intéressant ! Ce qu'il veut savoir ce ne sont pas les formules, mais bien les histoires d'amour ! Alors là, je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance !

-Dis donc, Nat… qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Il s'est passé quoi pendant ces 3 mois ? Une intervention chirurgicale sur ton cerveau déjà dérangé ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et semble avoir toutes les peines du monde à rester poli. Mais on dirait que son envie de connaître le contenu est plus forte. Il prend une grande inspiration et me redemande calmement :

-Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me raconter dans les détails le contenu du papier ?

Bof, c'est moins drôle s'il ne s'énerve pas.

-En gros, ça raconte une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un afrit. BEURK ! J'en ai des frissons de dégoût ! Ca aurait bien inspiré ton pote Makepeace !

-Ce n'était pas mon ami ! Il était complètement dérangé et on a bien faillit tous y rester à cause de lui ! A propos de cette histoire, est-ce qu'ils disent s'ils ont eu des difficultés ? Tu sais, avec leurs différences de statuts…

-Huuuum… Apparemment elle est magicienne donc elle l'invoque pour être avec lui et le renvoie dans l'Autre Lieu pour qu'il reprenne des forces. J'imagine même pas comment il doit se faire charrier par les autres !

-Mais c'est possible ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour un dém- euh… un afrit de tomber amoureux d'une humaine.

-S'il est sérieusement timbré et prêt à ruiner à vie sa réputation, oui. Même si on vit dans l'Autre Lieu, on a aussi des sentiments, tu sais.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué quand tu as professé ton affection pour moi.

-Qu-QUOI ? Tu délires mon pauvre ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était uniquement par bonté d'âme.

Quand va-t-il laisser tomber cette histoire ? Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc…

-Dis Nathaniel, il y a une question qui me turlupine depuis ta « presque » mort.

-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu congédié ?

Il pousse un soupir las. On dirait que je l'emmerde avec ma question. C'est pourtant moi qui viens de lire des niaiseries sans nom pour l'aider ! Il pourrait faire un effort.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu fais tout foirer et j'avais peur que tu réduises à néant nos efforts. C'était plus simple comme ça.

-Nan, ça colle pas.

-Pardon ? Et je peux savoir en quoi ça ne te convient pas ?

-Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça rate, ma présence n'empêchait en rien les sceaux de s'activer, au contraire. J'aurais même pu insuffler plus de puissance à l'explosion. Donc je te repose la question : pourquoi m'as-tu congédié.

Il me regarde et j'ai vraiment bon espoir qu'il me réponde. Mais non, cet imbécile me tourne le dos et farfouille dans sa bibliothèque. Je déteste qu'on m'ignore (presque plus que quand on se moque de moi)!

-Hey ! Je viens de te poser une question ? Tu sais que je peux te démembrer en quelques secondes ? Ce n'est pas très prudent de me tourner le dos.

-J'ai déjà répondu à ta question et je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur de t- qu'est-ce qu-

-Et là, tu crois toujours que je bluffe ?

Je m'étais rapproché dangereusement près de son dos et avait étendu les ongles du corps de Ptolémée pour les transformer en griffes acérées. Celles-ci frôlaient le cou du magicien.

-Bartiméus…

-Oui ? Tu as très envie de répondre à ma question soudainement ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir ignoré ? Si tu me supplies, je peux envisager de te laisser la vie sauve.

-Et moi je te conseille de t'éloigner de moi très vite.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. Décidemment les humains sont vraiment des idiots ! Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire, hein ? Il est totalement à ma merci et il croit encore qu'il peut me menacer.

-Oh ? Et comment comptes-tu me faire obéir ?

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à moi. Bizarrement je ne suis pas très rassuré… D'accord, je suis Bartiméus, Sakhr al-Djinn, N'gorso le puissant, le Serpent à plumes d'argent, mais je vous assure que ses yeux ont une drôle de couleur et son regard ne présage rien de bon. J'esquisse un pas en arrière mais il détourne mon attention en attrapant ma main aux ongles surdimensionnés. Il l'écarte de son cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire foulard et non pas d'une arme tranchante. A ma grande surprise il ne lâche pas ma main (qui retrouve des ongles d'une taille normale) et la maintient dans une poigne de fer (enfin, je suppose qu'avec sa force de mouche, c'est le maximum qu'il puisse faire…).

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Bartiméus. Je t'avais dit de t'éloigner mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête !

-Euh, Nat, tu es sur que ça va ?

Finalement, l'hypothèse d'un sort de folie planqué dans le sceptre n'était pas exclue… tout comme l'idée d'une opération chirurgicale de son cerveau.

Il s'est rapproché dangereusement maintenant, et ne lâche toujours pas ma main (enfin la main de Ptolémée). Il soupire :

-C'est de ta faute, crétin.

-Hey, je ne suis-

OH MON DIEU ! Il- Il m'embrasse. Il vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes ! IL EST COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! J'essaye de me dégager mais sa main libre attrape mon cou et me ramène encore plus près de lui. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux (j'ai honte d'admettre que j'y prends plaisir). Sa langue vient frôler mes lèvres. Une fois. Deux fois. A la troisième, je le laisse faire et il prend possession de ma bouche. C'est vraiment très étrange comme sensation, mais pas désagréable. Il relâche ma main et glisse son bras dans mon dos. Il me ramène près de lui, encore plus près.

Il cesse de m'embrasser et reprend son souffle, en continuant à me regarder dans les yeux. Ce regard… J'en ai des frissons partout (façon de parler, je suis un autre de feu et d'air, ne l'oubliez pas) ! Il lève la main et me caresse la joue. Je dois être encore sous le choc, je ne réagis pas.

-Je suis désolé, Bartiméus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

Je croirai volontiers à ses excuses s'il n'avait pas le ton d'un enfant boudeur à qui l'on a confisqué sa sucette. Son visage trahit ses émotions : il est déçu et honteux. Et peut-être un peu triste aussi (quoi ? J'ai partagé son corps, je sais déchiffrer ses expressions maintenant !)

Alors qu'il s'écarte, je le maintien contre moi.

-J'exige une explication Nathaniel. J'en ai marre des questions sans réponses… C'est quoi ce plan ?

-Imbécile de démon ! Je n'ai PAS de plan !

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis que je t'ai congédié.

Wow, juste Wow ! Ca veut dire que-

-Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ?

Il rougit tellement que j'ai peur qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Il regarde partout sauf mon visage. Je commence à perdre patience, surtout qu'on est toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

-Oui.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi près, je suis sur que je ne l'aurais pas entendu. Mais sa réponse murmurée me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je bloque instantanément. Lui aussi ne bouge plus.

-Bartiméus.

-Gruiiifu ?

C'était censé vouloir dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a », mais l'état de choc n'était pas encore passé, d'où cette réponse crôassante.

-Est-ce que je peux te ré-embrasser ?

Là, je sors de ma torpeur. Mon regard fixe jusque là se pose sur lui. Je l'étudie, cherche à comprendre son raisonnement et à trouver le piège. Comment pourrait-il être sérieux ? Un Djinn et un humain ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cette tête là. Dire non aurait amplement suffit.

Il essaye de se dégager (le pauvre petit ne réalise pas sa propre faiblesse), mais je le garde cloué contre moi.

-Okay.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit d'accord, moi le grand-

Et voilà, ça recommence. Il a une manie de couper les gens en plein milieu de leur phrase. Je sens mon corps répondre. Mes lèvres jusque là inactives se referment sur les siennes. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'aime ça (oui, moi aussi j'ai honte. Comment moi, un Djinn d'une telle classe et d'un tel niveau, peut être attiré par un magicien. Incompréhensible. Que voulez-vous, chacun à son fardeau à porter comme disait Salomon).

Ses mains retrouvent mon cou et me rapprochent un peu plus de lui, pendant que mes bras empoignent son bassin. J'avoue que mon self-control, sérieusement craquelé jusque là, a été complètement détruit quand ses hanches sont entrées en contact avec les miennes. Jusque là tranquille, je suis carrément devenu affamé. Partout où je peux l'embrasser, je le fais. Mes mains sont sur toutes les parcelles de son corps. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il me suit. Il est dans le même état que moi. On se retrouve rapidement nus l'un en face de l'autre, et sans très bien comprendre comment, on est enlacés sur son lit. La suite, je la garde pour moi (oui, au risque de vous surprendre, j'ai un minimum de dignité) !

**Le lendemain**

Je me réveille au contact de Nathaniel. Il m'enveloppe avec son corps, sa tête placée dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens sa respiration qui me chatouille. Le soleil nous éclaire. Il s'étire en me sentant bouger. Comme d'habitude son cerveau est complètement embué au réveil.

-Mmmmnh

-Salut à toi aussi Nat'

Ca a au moins le mérite de le faire réagir ! Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il recule précipitamment et… tombe du lit. Il se relève d'un bond, marche sur le drap avec lequel il tente de se couvrir, essaye d'articuler une phrase, me regarde (en s'arrêtant sur un endroit bien précis… quel pervers !). Bref, c'est un spectacle à lui tout seul, et quel spectacle !

-Tu as fini ? Reviens ici, je commence à avoir froid.

Mensonge éhonté, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas vraiment concerné par le froid. Mais bon, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour le ramener dans le lit…

-Bartiméus… tu-Je-

-Oui, oui, on a couché ensemble. Et c'était vraiment… remarquable. Mais ça c'est parce que je suis exceptionnel, évidemment ! D'ailleurs je suis toujours prêt pour recommencer. Deuxième round ?

-BARTIMEUS !

Je vous jure, on dirait une vierge effarouchée ! Après la nuit dernière, il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire. Lui aussi était très… actif. Je souris à ce souvenir. Il suffit juste de le remettre dans l'ambiance : en un bond je suis près de lui, mes bras encerclent sa taille. Je fais glisser la bouche contre son oreille, jusqu'à finir par poser mes lèvres sur son cou.

Il se retourne et m'embrasse sauvagement. Je savais bien qu'il avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. Hum, oui, là c'est très b- Oh, vous êtes encore là. Euh, bon ben je vous laisse, hein. Nathaniel s'impatiente et je m'en voudrais de faire attendre le pauvre petit chou !

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà ! Finito ! The end ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?! Et n'oubliez pas : le seul moyen pour un auteur de savoir si il doit s'abstenir de reprendre sa plume, c'est grâce aux reviews, alors à vot' bon coeur les amis ! XD (mais nooon, je ne suis pas désespérée... presque pas... un tout petit peu... ARRRRGH ! Je suis TRES désespérée ! XD )

Bye bye ! et encore merci de m'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
